


Waves of a Dream

by mama murderbear (Genderfluid_Chara)



Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (yuna voice) bahamut is real but i will chug 14 megalixers and fistfight him behind a Crows Nest, Blasphemy, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Universe Travel, Yuna Is Done With All This Religion Bullshit, i guess??, i mean yuna is totally down with kicking the Astrals asses so, post ffx, pre-ffx2, the first chapter is mostly exposition but i swear itll get better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderfluid_Chara/pseuds/mama%20murderbear
Summary: Yuna didn’t know what she was expecting, visiting the Farplane, now that Sin was gone and Yevon was dead.It certainly wasn’t for Bahamut to tell her on one of her visits that another version of him had screwed over that one’s world with a prophecy, and that he thought she could help.Well, she had fought god and won before, so this couldn’t be that hard, could it?





	Waves of a Dream

Yuna crossed her arms. “Can you give me some time to think about it?” She loved her cousin, don’t get her wrong, but she really wasn’t sure about this “Sphere Hunter” gig. The irreverence of the “Great Summoner” become a glorified archeologist-combined-thief didn’t bother her at all, but…

“Of course, Yunie!” Rikku said, smile a lot gentler than her usual boisterous grin. “Take as long as you need! The Gullwings will always have a place for you, if you want it.” With a hop and a wave, she was gone, leaving Yuna alone to her thoughts.

She still wanted to help as many people as possible, not be a thrill-seeker. She wasn’t entirely ready to cast aside her summoner’s mantle. As with many of the other ex-summoners, she still travelled to perform sendings--thankfully, with Sin’s disappearance, the need for them had dwindled--and to heal people who were injured in fiend attacks.

She felt like she didn’t quite fit, anymore, now that her pilgrimage was over. Tidus was gone, Auron was finally resting in the Farplane, Lulu and Wakka had gotten married, and Kimahri had gone to mend his relationships with the other Ronso. Yuna wasn’t really needed. And sure, she knew she’d always be welcome with the Al Bhed, but she wasn’t raised in their ways, so she always felt a bit out of place.

So she went to the Farplane.

Most of the souls you could visit in the Farplane were just echoes of the people you wanted to see, but Yuna had discovered that the spirits of the people who were once aeons could genuinely be spoken to there. She wasn’t sure why, and didn’t know if any other ex-summoners had figured this out, but communing with the Fayth always helped her when she was trying to figure her life out, now that she didn’t have a deadline for her death.

Even so, she was rather surprised to find Bahamut waiting there for her. Usually, the Fayth waited until she arrived to appear, and usually either Valefor or Ifrit would be the first to, or on a rare occasion, Anima.

Yuna bowed to the boy in greeting. “It’s nice to see you again, Bahamut. What brings you here so soon?”

“There’s a world that could really use your help.” Bahamut said bluntly. “We can send you there, but we do not know if you would be able to return.” He grimaced. “In that world, there is...another me, and he is one of the gods there. That world’s Shiva and Ifrit are also gods, but the other Bahamut is the one who there’s an issue with.”

Yuna furrowed her brows in confusion, but she held out her hand until it rested upon the walls of the veil. “I’ll do it.”

Bahamut’s mouth fell open slightly, before he regained his composure. “Are you sure, Yuna? I haven’t even explained what this would entail.”

“I don’t care. If I’m the only one that can help, I will do it.” She closed her eyes, feeling the thrum of power beneath her palm. “It will be nice to not have everyone worshipping me for defeating Sin, as if I did it alone.” Her eyes snapped open, and she fixed them upon Bahamut in an intense stare.

Bahamut reached out until his hand rested where Yuna’s did. “If you’re absolutely certain.” The other Fayth faded into existence around him, and they all started singing their prayer together in a haunting chorus. Yuna started sinking through the wall of the Farplane, Bahamut grabbing her hand to steady her as she fell into the veil.

Yuna was suddenly grateful that she had only seen two others visiting loved ones today. Leaving would have been so much harder if there were more.

She shook her head and focused on the astral forms of the Fayth. “What do I need to do?”

“There is a prophecy,” Shiva said in disgust. “A healer was cursed by the gods to be immortal until a specific descendant of his brother kills him.”

“But, because gods can never let things be that simple, that descendant also has to die in order to kill the healer and purge the world of a darkness disease that turns people into...daemons?” Yojimbo continued. “I’m afraid I’m not entirely clear on the daemon thing, but that disease is the one the healer would cure.”

“So, he was cursed for trying to protect people? Is that what you’re saying?” Yuna itched to grab Nirvana and start hitting the other Bahamut with it, magic be damned.

Bahamut laughed bitterly, and if Yuna hadn’t known better, she would have been horrified to hear such a little boy do so. “It’s only slightly more complicated than that, unfortunately. To heal people, he had to absorb the sickness himself. His family had been blessed by the gods, so he was mostly immune to its corruption, at first. But when you absorb so much…”

Yuna nodded, lips pressed tightly against each other.

“He was supposed to be crowned as a king, but because of the demons in his body, he was refused for his younger brother. And when he found that the Starscourge--that’s the disease--when he found that the Starscourge had made him immortal, he went to Bahamut and asked for death.” Anima said.

“But of course, the other me is too cruel for that.” Bahamut sighed. “The healer was barred from the afterlife, and the prophecy was created.”

“That’s...horrible.” There were probably better words for it, but Yuna was too horrified to try and come up with them. “I’ll go.”

“Are you sure, Yuna?” Valefor finally spoke, reaching up to stroke her hair. “We don’t think we’ll be able to bring you back, if you go. You probably won’t be able to commune with us, either. You’ll be entirely on your own.” Her hazel eyes were filled with concern and grief as she looked at Yuna.

“I’m sure.” Smiling softly at the Fayth, Yuna bowed one last time to them. “I will heal the scourge so that man can be Sent to the afterlife, and I will save the boy. It will be hard, but I will not fail.”

The Magus Sisters approached her, drawing her into a hug. When they withdrew, Vaelfor and Bahamut followed. And so it went, until all the Fayth had embraced her. Ifrit was crying, and so was Anima.

“Our blessing and prayers go with you.” Bahamut said. “We will miss you.”

And Yuna stepped forward.

**Author's Note:**

> me: i know now that multichapter fics are beyond my abilities, especially long linear ones, and i just dont have time in my schedule to write them  
> me: ..............im gonna do it anyway


End file.
